Bebé problemático
by Souhatier
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Juvia, ahora una mujer de 23 años, está embarazada del bebé de su gran amor: Gray Fullbuster y está flipando. Sigue a Juvia en este increíble viaje para descubrir cómo ser madre y maga de Fairy Tail al mismo tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Nueva historia (?) Bueno, no realmente. Es una traducción de "The Baby Problem" hecha por BonneyQ, quien me dio_ — _amablemente_ — _su permiso para traducirla. ¡Muchas gracias!_

 **Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail y The Baby Problem no son propiedad mía. Créditos a Mashima y BonneyQ respectivamente._

* * *

Juvia Loxar estaba sumida en unos profundos pensamientos. No, eso no. Ella estaba con la mierda hasta el cuello, eso es. En una profunda, profunda mierda. Sólo había pasado una semana desde que descubrió que estaba embarazada con el niño de un hombre del que estuvo enamorada por casi 6 años. ¿Bien, verdad?

Mal.

Juvia no estaba saliendo con el chico mencionado. Ellos estaban teniendo encuentros nocturnos desde hacía algún tiempo, algo así como amigos con derecho, pero 6 semanas atrás, ambos se habían emborrachado en la boda de Natsu y Lucy. Ella fue una de las damas de honor y él fue el padrino, por lo que entraron en la iglesia juntos. Luego sacaron el alcohol y el hombre les hizo beber a los dos. Terminaron teniendo sexo sin protección, algo que no tomaron en cuenta. En ese momento, nadie pensó que sería un problema.

Sí, terminó siendo un gran problema.

Ahora ella estaba embarazada y no tenía ningún deseo de terminar ese embarazado. Inconscientemente, puso una mano sobre su vientre. Juvia no mataría a su bebé porque ella se hubiera descuidado. Esa pequeña persona, sin maldad dentro de él o ella, tenía el derecho a vivir y Juvia no le quitaría eso a su bebé. El problema era su padre, Gray Fullbuster.

Por el amor de Dios, ¡ni siquiera estaban saliendo! ¿Cómo podía decirle que estaba embarazada? Aunque ella lo amaba desde el primer día en el que se conocieron, literalmente. Pero tenía miedo de que la acusara de quedar embarazada a propósito, o que le dijera que no tenía nada que ver con eso: que ella se hubiera cuidado. O peor aún, tal vez le pediría que se casara con él. Eso sería una pesadilla.

Gajeel la miró con recelo. Ella, el Dragon Slayer y el Exceed Panther Lily, estaban completando una misión. Una difícil, pero no de clase S. Juvia estaba tan paranóica que pensó que Gajeel sabía lo que le estaba ocultando.

—Así que... —Dijo sin dejar de mirarla. — Juvia.

—¿Sí, Gajeel-kun? —Juvia trató de sonar lo más normal que pudo.

—Hoy estás algo extraña. —Respondió, apoyando la cabeza en su mano derecha y sonriéndole maliciosamente. — ¿Por qué?

Bien, por lo que sabía, ella estaba ocultando algo. Tal vez si ella lograba sonar convincente, podía cambiar de tema.

—Ni idea —Contestó, sosteniendo su mirada. — Puede que sea tu imaginación.

—¿De verdad? —Gajeel alzó una ceja. — Porque Lily también se dio cuenta.

Juvia miró al gato negro que estaba parado frente a ella.

—Es cierto, Juvia-san. Pareces... diferente. —Asintió el Exceed.

—Y tu olor... Hueles diferente. ¿Verdad, Lily? —Miró a su gato.

—Sí. —Lily volvió a asentir.

—Eso es porque Juvia cambió su champú. —Dijo, mirando el exterior a través de la ventana del tren.

—No es eso. Cada persona tiene un aroma que no se puede cambiar fácilmente. Y el tuyo es _muy_ diferente. Algo está pasando y no me lo estás diciendo. —Concluyó Gajeel, con calma, aunque ella pudo sentir que estaba furioso. — Y lo que me molesta es que no puedo dar en el clavo.

Juvia y Gajeel eran mejores amigos. Ella lo veía como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo. Aunque claro, todos en el gremio eran amigos entre sí, incluso cuando eran enemigos, pero Gajeel y Juvia tenían un vínculo más profundo que eso. Algunas cosas no se las podía decir a nadie que no fuera él. Ella pasaba por cosas que sólo Gajeel podía entender, y él habló con ella sobre cosas así, como en el tiempo en que necesitaba ser el espía del gremio de Iván. Cuando se enteró de que Gajeel era un espía, se enfadó y lo torturó. El gremio apenas llego a tiempo para encontrar al Dragon Slayer vivo. Las cosas, las terribles cosas, pasaron por eso, le había dicho. No podía hablar con Levy al respecto, ya que sólo conseguiría preocuparla: Natsu se enfadaría y trataría de meterlo en la prisión del Consejo para vencer a Iván; y el maestro se castigaría a si mismo por las crueles cosas que hizo uno de sus hijos.

Así que se lo dijo a ella.

 _Juvia estaba aterrorizada al escuchar las cosas que ese monstruo le hizo a su amiga, pero le escuchó. Se tragó las ganas de lorar y lo sostuvo firmemente mientras que él le decía. Gajeel era más fuerte de lo que nunca sería ella. Cuando por fin terminó, la miró, esperando ver a la maga de agua llorando pero se sorprendió al ver su cara normal._

— _Así que... ¿qué vas a decir al respecto?_ — _Le preguntó a Juvia._

— _Bueno..._ — _Se levantó de la silla que estaba junto a la cama del Dragon Slayer._ — _Gracias por contármelo_

— _¿_ _Nada más?_ — _L_ _e preguntó. Ella tomó sus manos._

— _Nada más._ — _Le sonrió, apretando sus manos con fuerza. Suspiró con alivio._

— _No le dirás nada a esos estúpidos, ¿verdad?_

— _¿Y hacer que se preocupen por un idiota como tú? Nunca._ — _Pasó una mano por su cabello y lo besó en la frente._ — _Siempre que necesites a Juvia, va a estar allí para ti. Juvia no te dejará pasar por eso, aunque no ocurrirá de nuevo sin ella._

— _Como si yo necesitara preocuparme de una estúpida como tú._ — _Él miró hacia otro lado, poniendo los ojos en blanco._

 _Ella salió de la habitación de hospital y suspiró. Sabía que no podía mostrar ninguna emoción en ese momento, ya que Gajeel nunca se perdonaría el haberla hecho llorar por su culpa. No, eso sólo le haría ganarse un par más de heridas aunque Juvia entiende lo que pensaba acerca de todas las cosas que le pasaron. Igual que ella: pensó que el sacrificio que hicieron por el gremio les haría merecedores de estar con ellos. Ni Juvia ni Gajeel eran realmente malos, pero sí hacían malas elecciones y decisiones. Y esas malas decisiones los hacía herirse, incluso si sus nuevos_ nakamas _lo olvidaron todo, aparentemente, porque no podían. La maga de agua y el Dragon Slayer se tenían el uno al otro en su dolor. Es por eso que Gajeel podía decirle lo que pasó y Juvia podía decirle porqué ella fue incapaz de luchar cuando Laxus atacó al gremio y los hizo luchar entre sí. Tal vez, después de recibir demasiados castigos, podrían ser verdaderamente perdonados por sí mismos._

 _Desde entonces, todo Fairy Tail era muy fuerte y no podían permanecer alrededor de las habitaciones, así que todos los miembros de la hermandad estaban allí, en la sala de hospitalización. Esperando, porque sabían que Gajeel sufrió mientras estaba con Iván, pero el no quería hablar con nadie y pensaron que lo haría con Juvia. Levy fue la primera en preguntarle._

— _Así que... ¿está bien?_ — _Juvia pensó durante unos segundos antes de responder._

— _Sí._ — _Le sonrió a la maga de sólida escritura._ — _Hablamos._

— _¿Y...?_ — _Preguntó Lucy, preocupada._

— _Él está muy bien._ — _Todos parecían aliviados._ — _Simplemente no le pregunten lo que sucedió allí._ — _Todo el gremio puso los ojos sobre ella._

— _¿Por qué?_ — _Preguntó Droy. Después de todo, él y Jet estaban bien con Gajeel. No lo suficiente para verlo con Levy, pero sí como para preocuparse por su vida._

— _¿Te gustaría que te preguntaran cada cinco minutos lo que pasó cuando eras prisionero del enemigo. Droy-san?_ — _Inquirió Juvia, aunque todo el mundo entendió lo que quiso decir. Sólo empeoraría._

— _Lo entiendo._ — _Asintió Droy._ — _Bueno, si él está bien, supongo que deberíamos ir a casa._

— _Yo me quedo._ — _Dijo Levy y, cuando todo el mundo estaba yéndose, agarró a Juvia por el brazo y le habló en voz baja._ — _Juvia-chan._ — _Con tan sólo su voz y la mirada que tenía en los ojos, preguntó todo._

— _Juvia le promete que estará bien, Levy-chan._ — _Ella sonrió._

— _Gracias por estar allí para él, Juvia-chan._ — _Dijo, abrazándola._ — _Yo voy a..._ — _Miró por encima de la puerta en la que Juvia regresó hace unos minutos._

— _Por favor, ve._ — _Le sonrió._

 _Todos se habían ido para ese entonces. Esperó a que se marchaban antes de irse. No necesitaba a nadie con ella, ya estaban demasiado preocupados por Gajeel._

 _De vuelta a casa, Juvia luchó contra sus lágrimas. No podía arriesgarse a que Gajeel escuchara u oliera sus lágrimas, así que acabó por llorar en su habitación._

 _Justo en frente de Fairy Hills estaba Gray Fullbuster, sentado. Cuando se acercó a él, se limitó a mirarla._

— _Estás lo suficientemente lejos._ — _Le dijo, y sólo con eso y todas las cosas que el Dragon Slayer le decía, inundaron su mente._

 _Así, Juvia lloró por su amigo. Juvia lloró por Gajeel a punto de morir, porque él fue golpeado, electrocutado, cortado y ahogado. Juvia lloró por todo lo que pasó su amigo. Y, finalmente, lloró porque estaba vivio. Gray la sostuvo hasta que terminó de llorar._

El lazo tras la amistad de Juvia y Gajeel era muy fuerte, por lo que tenía sentido que estuviera loco porque ella no le quisiera decir lo que la estaba molestando.

No era como si ella no quisiese hablar con él acerca de estar embarazada, fue porque si Juvia le decía a alguien, iba a ser real y, en ese momento, estaba demasiado confundida. Una vez que terminara la misión, compraría otra prueba de embarazo y confirmaría, por quinta vez, lo que ya sabía y entonces podría hablar con él.

Así que, para aliviar sus mentes, dijo—: Hay algo que Juvia no te está diciendo, Gajeel-kun. —Suspiró. — Pero en este momento, vamos a una misión. Si Juvia te lo dice, estarás preocupado y no necesitas eso, ¿verdad?

Gajeel y Lily la miraron con atención.

—Con esta charla estoy aún más intrigado. —El tren se detuvo en la ciudad donde se suponía que debían ir.

—Juvia le promete decírtelo cuando terminemos esto, ¿vale? —Le acarició la mano y se levantó. — Ahora vamos a destruir un gremio oscuro, ¿de acuerdo?

 _..._

Juvia se despertó sin tener idea de donde estaba. ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

—Por lo tanto, ya estás despierta, ¿eh? —La voz de Lily provino de su lado izquierdo, y ella lo miró. Estaba sentado en una silla y Gajeel se encontraba mirando por fuera de una ventana.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó.

—Te desmayaste durante la pelea. —Respondió Lily, ahora en sus diminutos pies y mirándola con seriedad.

—¿Qué? No lo hice. —Juvia frunció el ceño. No era una de las que se desmayaban durante una pelea.

—¿En serio? ¿Y, entonces, qué pasó? —Lily levantó una de sus cejas mientras que Gajeel seguía en la misma posición.

—Yo..." Pensó. ¿Qué había pasado? Recordó estrellarse contra el edificio oscuro del Gremio. Recordó usar algunas de sus magias y luego...

 _—_ Water Slice! _—Pero no pasó nada. Los ojos de Juvia crecieron enormemente. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Se había agotado su poder mágico? ¡Imposible! ¡Era una antigua miembro de Elemental Four y una maga de Clase S! ¡Su poder mágico era mayor que eso!_

 _El problema no era que estaban momentáneamente imponentes: ¡el problema era que ella estaba momentáneamente impotente en medio de una pelea! Su oponente era el segundo más fuerte del Gremio Oscuro, por lo que ella era una don nadie. Podría haber muerto si Lily no hubiera saltado delante de ella._

 _—¿Qué ocurre, Juvia? —Gritó cuando Gajeel golpeó a su oponente en la cara._

 _—Yo... —El mundo de Juvia se movía a su alrededor. —Estoy b... —Iba a decir que estaba bien cuando la oscuridad llegó y tomó sus sentidos._

 _Desde la distancia, oyó a Lily llamando a Gajeel. Entonces, todo se quedó en blanco._

—Me desmayé. —Murmuró para sí misma.

—Sí, lo hiciste. —Asintió Lily.

—¿Terminaste el trabajo? —Preguntó con una voz fría.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres saber? ¿Realmente? —Gajeel habló sin darse la vuelta para mirarla.

No, no lo era. Quería preguntar si su bebé estaba bien. ¿Y si algo le sucedía a él o ella porque se desmayó?

Por el tono de su amigo, él sabía lo que la estaba molestando.

—¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó en voz baja.

—Los dos están bien. —Dijo Lily, cuando Gajeel no respondió.

Juvia dejó salir a un pequeño suspiro de alivio a través de sus labios. ¿Qué habría hecho ella si perdía a su bebé por ser descuidada? La sola idea de perder al bebé le dolía como un cuchillo en su corazón. ¿Era eso lo que sentían las madres hacia sus hijos? ¿Tanto amor que ahogaba? Y ella tenía sólo un par de semanas de embarazo. ¿Eso significaba que ese amor podría crecer aún más?

—Juvia... —Dijo Lily, ganándose su atención de nuevo. — Terminamos el trabajo. El médico dijo que estabas bien para viajar, siempre que no se utilice la magia. También dijo que deberías ver a tu propio médico de regreso a Magnolia.

—Gracias, Lily. —Contestó Juvia, y se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos sobre su vientre, probablemente desde el momento en que se despertó.

—Entonces vamos. —Gajeel estaba en la puerta cuando dijo la frase. —Quiero dormir en mi cama esta noche.

Lily miró a Juvia y cambió a su forma grande.

—Vamos, Juvia-san. —Le sonrió mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. —Si no vamos tras él, se comerá el tren

Juvia rió entre dientes porque era _muy_ cierto.

 _..._

El viaje de vuelta a Magnolia fue silencioso. Gajeel ni siquiera miró en dirección a Juvia durante todo el viaje de dos horas. Él se quedó mirando por la ventana. Juvia sabía que estaba enfadado con ella y esperó a que le gritase. Ella podría hacer _algo_ , podría saber cómo reaccionar, pero... ¿qué podía decir o hacer cuando no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pensando el Dragon Slayer?

Lily también se perdió en sus pensamientos. A Juvia le gustaba el Exceed, era muy inteligente y se hacía cargo de Gajeel cuando ella no podía. Juvia también lo consideraba un amigo cercano, ya que cada vez que estaba en una misión con los dos, se sentía feliz de hablar con el gato aunque ese día estaba muy silenciosa.

Ella debería haber dicho algo antes, ¿no? Debería haber dicho 'no' a las misiones, tan pronto como se enteró de que estaba esperando un hijo, pero se dio cuenta de que había una posibilidad de poder estar en una misión sin que esta le afectara. De hecho, ni en la primera ni en las otras dos misiones pasó nada. Así que, ¿por qué ahora sí?

El momento en el que el tren se detuvo en la estación de Magnolia, Gajeel se levantó y se fue antes de que Juvia pudiera decir algo.


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Bueno! Siento tardar un poco, pero aquí está el capítulo dos ^^. Gracias, nuevamente, a BonneyQ por permitirme traducir la historia (?)_

 **Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail y The Baby Problem no son de mi propiedad. Créditos a Mashima y BonneyQ respectivamente._

* * *

Al día siguiente, Juvia había llegado temprano al gremio. Necesitaba hablar con Gajeel sin importar cómo. Apenas dormía por las noches, pensando en el lío donde estaba metida: embarazada de un hombre que ni siquiera era su novio, donde nadie lo sabía excepto su mejor amigo —que, actualmente, estaba enfadado con ella por no haberle dicho que estaba esperando un bebé y que aprendía por sí misma, no de un médico— y que estaba teniendo problemas para controlar el agua.

Las _alegrías_ de su vida.

Le pidió a Mirajane un vaso de zumo y esperó al Dragon Slayer. Realmente, su estómago estaba en mal estado y ella había vomitado un montón de veces durante la noche. Probablemente vomitaría varias veces durante el día, pero sólo esperaba que fuera después de hablar con Gajeel.

Y allí estaba Bizca. Ella y Alzack tenían un bebé propio desde hace 8 meses atrás, después de un matrimonio de tres años. En su caso, se trataba de una chica a la que llamaron Polvora o Polly, su apodo. Y la verdad es que a Alzack le encantó todo lo que había salido de su amada.

Pero, por supuesto, los dos estaban casados cuando ella se quedó embarazada por lo que no tenían miedo al rechazo, a diferencia de Juvia. Suspiró. Necesitaba un consejo, pero nadie sabía de su situación.

Cuando Gray entró en el gremio, se obligó a ser normal para que nadie pudiera notar lo borde que era. Ella se fue a vivir junto al llamado 'Gray-sama' mientras le preguntaba cómo fue la misión que escogió el otro día. Puso los ojos en blanco, pero se lo dijo, no obstante, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Esa era una de las cosas que amaba de él. No importaba lo mucho que ella molestara, le sonreía y cambiaba su humor. De hecho, él no cambió cuando empezaron a dormir juntos hace seis meses. Él todavía era su Gray-sama y ella seguía siendo su fan-girl. Y en realidad no le importaba, porque ya lograba más de lo que se podía esperar.

¿Cierto?

Mientras le estaba oyendo hablar sobre un mal monstruo del que se hizo cargo, se preguntó cómo reaccionaría cuando ella le dijera sobre su embarazo. Se dio cuenta de que tenía diminutas estrellitas en los ojos mientras él hablaba y hablaba sobre la misión. ¿Cómo podía quitarle eso a él? ¿Cómo iba a ponerle un enorme peso sobre la espalda, así como así? Lo amaba tanto que no podría hacer algo así.

—... Bien, ¿Juvia? —Gray la miró expectante.

—¡Claro, Gray-sama! —Dijo, pretendiendo ser alegre.

—Así que fui e hice una espada para poder cortar la cola y luego... —Juvia se sumió en sus pensamientos de nuevo cuando vio a Gajeel sentado junto a Lily y Levy, quien le sonreía con una encantadora mirada en su cara.

—Lo siento, Gray-sama, pero Juvia realmente tiene que irse. —Dejó a un Gray confuso en la mesa y se acercó a Gajeel. A ella nunca se le permitía hablar por sí misma (cuando estaba con Gray)

—Buenos días, Levy-chan. —Juvia sonrió a Levy, quien le devolvió dicha sonrisa. — ¿Gajeel-kun? —Lo llamó, expectante.

—¡Está hablando contigo, Gajeel! —Levy le dio un golpecito cuando vio que el Dragon Slayer no le respondió a la maga de agua.

—Escucho. —Dijo, comiendo hierro.

Levy miró a Juvia y a Gajeel. Vio una mirada culpable en la cara de la chica y el enfado de su novio en los de él. ¿Estaban peleados? ¡Oh, no, eso era malo! Si luchaban, entonces Gajeel sería un verdadero cabrón después de esa cita. Entonces, se dio cuenta de las bolsas bajo los ojos de Juvia.

—Te ves enferma, Juvia-chan. ¿Estás bien? —Esas palabras hicieron que Gajeel mirara a su amiga. De hecho, estaba más pálida que de costumbre y tenía un montón de ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Él gimió y se puso de pie. —¿Has dormido siquiera, estúpida? —Parecía un loco, pero en realidad estaba preocupado. El día anterior se había desmayado, ¡desmayado!

—Un poco. —Respondió Juvia, que le quitó importancia al tema con un gesto de mano. — De veras que necesito hablar contigo, Gajeel-kun.

—Oh, lo estás haciendo. Bien. —Era sarcástico, y las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Juvia.

—Gajeel... —Dijo Lily, con un tono de advertencia.

Levy era la única que no sabía lo que estaba pasando pero, fuera lo que fuera, era realmente serio.

—Voy a dejar que ustedes dos hablen, ¿vale? —Se levantó, pero Gajeel la detuvo.

—No. No estamos hablando en este momento. —Se preparó para irse cuando Juvia lo agarró del brazo.

—¿Por favor? No puedo hacer esto sin mi amigo. —Murmuró, y Levy apenas la oyó pero Gajeel sí lo hizo. Alto y claro. Se detuvo en seco, porque no podía dejarla cuando hablaba así.

—Me voy. —Masculló Levy, sabiendo muy bien que ahora estaban en su propio y pequeño mundo. Así, ella se escabulló y fue a sentarse con Gray quien, desde unas pocas mesas más allá, lo vio todo.

—¿Qué es todo eso? —Miró a Juvia y a Gajeel, que hablaban muy bajito, aunque su mirada volvió a Levy.

—Supongo que se pelearon. Gajeel estaba muy enfadado. —Le dijo Levy, abriendo su libro. — Ella dijo que no podía hacer algo y que necesitaba a su amigo.

—¿No estás celosa? —Preguntó Gray, ahora mirando tanto a Juvia y a Gajeel, que dejaban el gremio sin Lily; quien también los miraba.

—Curiosa de la lucha que estaba a punto de iniciarse, sí. Pero no celosa. He perdido mucho de mi tiempo siendo celosa, pero ya no. —Miró brevemente su libro. — ¿Por qué? ¿Lo estás tú?

Gray no respondió.

 _..._

Juvia vivía en su propio apartamento. Ahora tenía 23 años de edad y un dormitorio donde no tendría que trabajar nunca más. Le gustaba tener su propio espacio, aunque no es que no disfrutara viviendo en Fairy Hills. Todas las chicas fueron las mejores compañeras que podía pedir, pero ella tenía más edad y tenía que ser capaz de vivir por su cuenta. Además, ella podía permitirse un lugar mejor.

Ahora vivía en el mismo edificio que Lucy y Natsu, los recién casados. Después de casarse, ambos pensaron que necesitaban un lugar más grande ya que no era suficiente con los dos y Happy. Su apartamento tenía tres habitaciones y estaba en el ático, cogiendo todo el espacio para sí mismos. Natsu no quería irse a un lugar diferente, pero Lucy le convenció.

Juvia vivía en el tercer piso, en un apartamento de dos dormitorios. Podría haber alquilado una más pequeña o incluso un apartamento más grande que el de Lucy, pero pensó que ese sería más práctico. Nunca sabría cuando tendría invitados: las chicas podrían querer hacer una fiesta de pijamas, con Juvia de anfitriona, y ella necesitaba que todo el mundo estuviera cómodo. Y había noches con Gray.

Ahí era donde estaban Juvia y Gajeel actualmente, en su sala de estar.

Se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de irnos? —Preguntó, mirándola.

—¿Me llevarías si te lo hubiera dicho? —Inquirió Juvia.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Se pasó una mano por el pelo. — ¡Mierda, Juvia! ¡Este es el tipo de cosas que le dices a tu pareja! ¿Sabes cuánto miedo tengo? ¡Lily me gritó cuando te desmayaste! ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando te vi en el suelo?

—Lo siento. —Murmuró.

—¡Un lo siento no cambia el hecho de que no me habías dicho esta mierda! —Gruñó. — No sé si estoy más enfadado como tu pareja de equipo o como tu amigo.

Ella puso su cara en ambas manos.

—No sabía que iba a suceder de esta forma. Antes había cogido otras misiones y estaba bien.

—Bueno, ahora hay que pensar en el niño, no en ti. —Le dijo Gajeel. — No puedes ir a más misiones.

—Lo sé.

Y ella lo sabía. Si Gajeel y Lily no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para vencer a los enemigos por su cuenta, Juvia podría haber sido asesinada. Y Gajeel tenía razón, tenía que pensar en su bebé. Ahora todo era para su bebé.

—No se lo dijiste al stripper. —No era una pregunta, sabía que ella no lo había hecho.

—No. —Se armó de valor y le dijo lo que le había estado molestando desde que se enteró de su embarazo. — Ni siquiera sé si lo haré.

Gajeel la miró furioso.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero que cargue con algo que era mi culpa y... —Comenzó, pero Gajeel la interrumpió.

—¿Tú culpa? ¡Si no me equivoco, se necesitan dos personas para hacer un bebé! —Dijo en voz alta. — ¡No me vengas con eso de 'no puedo decírselo'! ¡Tienes que hacerlo y él tiene derecho a saberlo!

—¡No me grites! —Juvia lloró. Estaba llena de hormonas y que Gajeel le gritara no ayudaba.

—¡No llores, mierda! —Dejó de hablar y se sentó a su lado, en el sofá. — Sólo estaba diciendo que de una manera u otra, lo descubrirá.

—Lo sé. —Juvia estaba tratando de secar su cara pero las lágrimas no dejaban de venir. — ¡Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que se volverá loco! —Comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

—No lo hará. —Gajeel trató de aliviar su tristeza. — Si lo hace, lo mataré, ¡por lo que el problema estará resuelto! ¡Ahora deja de llorar! —A Gajeel nunca le gustó cuando ella lloraba. Juvia tenía ese increíble lado bueno que sólo vieron él y Levy. Incluso después de que él fuera malo con ella, en Phantom Lord, ella sabía que era sólo superficial; que dentro de él era solitario y no porque fuera una opción, sino porque le fue impuesto. Ella era de la misma manera. Es como la gente dice: el ladrón juzga por su condición. Incluso cuando su nakama no estaba en Phantom Lord, a ella le preocupaba que estuviera solo y habló en su favor al Maestro Makarov. Por tanto, si el tipo Fullbuster se enfadaba con ella, Gajeel tendría que matarlo y disfrutar con Juvia; así le expulsaran o no del gremio. Le debía muchísimo a Juvia.

—¡No puedes matarlo, Gajeel-kun! —Ahora ella estaba desesperada.

—Sólo si se enfada contigo. ¡Ahora hay que estar juntos, mujer! —Trató de animarla, pero ella lloró aún más. La maldita casa se estaba inundando. ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No llores!

—¡No puedo aguantarlo! —Dijo en voz alta. — No sé lo que voy a hacer. No puedo trabajar y el dinero que ahorramos sólo durará un par de meses porque tengo que comprar cosas para el bebé y no habrá para el alquiler y, y... —Ella lo abrazó con desesperación. — ¡Oh, Gajeel, no sé lo que va a suceder!

Ella siguió llorando mientras él, torpemente, le palmeó la espalda. Trató de recordar lo que Levy le había dicho acerca de tener un amigo molesto.

—Tú le dice que va a estar todo bien. No importa si te lo crees o no. Le dice que él o ella no estará solo y que los dos van a tratar de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Como amigo, eso es lo que necesitas decir.

Así lo hizo.

—Escucha, Juvia. —Empezó muy molesto —o eso parecía, por lo que salía de su boca—. Él no habló de sus sentimientos y todo ese mariconeo. — Todo va a estar bien.

—¿Tú crees? —Ella lo dejó ir de su abrazo. Ahora estaba mirando a Gajeel con sus grandes ojos llorosos llenos de esperanza.

Maldita sea, ¿cómo podía decir lo contrario mientras ella estaba tan esperanzada?

—Claro. Pase lo que pase, los pesados del gremio estarán ahí para ayudarte, no importa lo que diga el stripper. —Dudó. — Y... yo voy a estar allí para ti, también. —Esperaba que él consiguiera ese derecho. Si ella lloraba un poco más, los ahogaría a ambos.

—¡Gracias, Gajeel-kun! ¡Eso realmente me hizo sentir mejor! —Lo abrazó de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa contigo y esos abrazos? —Pensó Gajeel al ver su sonrisa. No podía dejar de pensar en que las hormonas eran una cosa desagradable. Si ella hubiera llorado un poco más, se hubiera deshidratado.

—Juvia, necesitas decírselo. —Le dijo Gajeel después de que ella se hubiera calmado.

—Lo sé, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo. —Se levantó y fue a la cocina.

—Mira, un hombre tiene que saber si va a ser padre. —Dijo Gajeel, siguiéndola. — Si Levy hubiera quedado embarazada y no me lo hubiera dicho, yo estaría muy enfadado. No tienes ni idea.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Juvia, y Gajeel se detuvo en seco. _Sí, Gajeel, ¿por qué? Nunca te has visto a ti mismo como un padre así que, ¿por qué te enfadas si tu novia queda embarazada y no te lo dice?_ Pensó. _En realidad, la chica es lo suficientemente responsable como para saber que no eres alguien paternal._ ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué?

 _Porque quieres una familia propia._ Se dio cuenta. Claro, él tenía una familia tan loca como él. Tenía el mejor padre del mundo a pesar de que fuera un dragón, pero Metallicana le enseñó todo lo que necesitaba y, a su manera, le demostró que lo amaba. Juvia lo terminó cambiando: en lugar de ser sólo su nakama, ella era como una hermana pequeña, al igual que Wendy. En el gremio, todos eran como hermanos y hermanas para él —aunque nunca pudiera admitirlo—. Y se enamoró de la persona más improbable que pudo haber existido: Levy McGarden. ¿Y lo más impresionante? Ella también se enamoró de él.

Gajeel abandonó el amor una vez que vio las horribles cosas que hacían las personas el uno al otro. Él no era tan afortunado como Natsu al entrar a Fairy Tail o Wendy, que entró en Cait Shelter. Entró al peor tipo de gremio: a un único pueblo donde sólo se preocupaban por sí mismos y no por alguien más.

Se crió con el propio egoísmo.

Y sólo por miedo, la gente pensó lo peor de él. Creció y cerró todos sus sentimientos, sólo para abrirlos al llegar al gremio más loco de todo los tiempos. Por primera vez en casi 10 años, se sintió amado, y ese sentimiento cálido fue lo que le hizo resistir la tortura de Iván. Si algo como esto hubiera sucedido antes de entrar a Fairy Tail, después de perder todas sus formas de escapar, hubiera abandonado. ¿Quién iba a venir a rescatarlo?

No recordaba mucho de su rescate; estaba demasiado herido. Pero recuerda que pensó que todos estaban locos como para ir después de que Iván y sus subordinados monstruosamente fuertes lo derrotaran. ¿No ven que él dio su vida para que ellos escaparan ilesos? ¿Entonces por qué?

Oyó la respuesta de Natsu y Laxus.

 _Gajeel estaba casi inconsciente; Lily lo había llevado hasta Wendy y ella estaba en un lugar cercano, donde el combate entre Natsu, Laxus e Iván sucedía._

 _—¿Por qué has venido aquí, joven Dragon Slayer? —Iván tenía a Natsu en el suelo, cubierto de sangre. Laxus se había apoyado contra una pared y parecía tan trillado como el pelirrosa._

 _—Para salvar... —Natsu intentó balbucear._

 _—¿Para salvar a quién? ¿A Gajeel? Él es escoria, chico. —Iván se echó a reír, caminando hacia Natsu. Por suerte para Wendy, Lily y Gajeel, Iván los ignoró. — Él era un espía._

 _—Él no haría eso. —Dijo Natsu, con un poco más de fuerza._

 _—¿En serio? Es todo porque lo quieres, ¿verdad? —Pateó al Dragon Slayer en el estómago, haciendo que se acurrucase en forma de bola. Entonces, Iván comenzó a caminar hacia Laxus. —Y tú, mi inútil niño, ¿por qué has venido aquí? No es para una reunión familiar, ¿verdad? —Se rió de su propia broma._

 _—Yo... —Laxus trató de hablar._

 _—¿Qué? —Iván niveló los ojos con su hijo. — Siempre quisiste ser como yo. Y estabas en el camino correcto de serlo. Escuché que hiciste que todos esos tontos se pelearan entre ellos. —Le quitó a Laxus los cabellos de enfrente para que lo viera. — La única vez que estuve casi orgulloso de ti, pero luego perdiste ante el Dragon Slayer incluso con el Lachryma dentro de ti. —Iván sacudió su cabeza. — Tsch. Siempre tan débil._

 _—¡Nunca voy a ser como tú! —Dijo Laxus, con ira._

 _—Sí, lo sé. Esa es la razón de porqué eres débil. —Iván soltó la cabeza de su hijo. — Entonces, iré al gremio para matarlos a todos. Son débiles._

 _—¡Tú no vas a matar a nadie! —Natsu dio todo de sí, levantándose. Gajeel estaba casi cerrando los ojos cuando oyó la fuerte voz de Natsu. — ¡Vinimos aquí para salvar a Gajeel y no vamos a irnos hasta que lo hagamos! ¡No vamos a perder contra ti!_

 _—¿Todavía tienes fuerza para sostenerte en pie? Eres más difícil de lo que parece, joven Dragon Slayer. —Iván miró a Natsu. — Gajeel estará muerto antes de que me traicione, hijo._

 _—¡No!_

 _—¿Por qué haces todo esto por él? —Preguntó Iván, realmente intrigado._

 _—¡Porque él es nuestro nakama! ¡Un mago de Fairy Tail! —Natsu estaba buscando que Iván se enfadara._

 _—Y porque... —Dijo Laxus, ahora de pie y detrás de su padre. — ¡Fairy Tail es el hogar de todos nosotros! ¡No voy a dejar que lo destruyas! ¡Jiji me enseñó a no dejar que destruyan nuestra casa!_

 _—Debido a que los magos de Fairy Tail no se traicionan, ¡nuestro vínculo es más fuerte que tú! —Dijeron Natsu y Laxus juntos, comenzando a atacar a Iván._

 _Lo último que recordaba Gajeel era la voz de Wendy dirigiéndose a Lily: —Hice todo lo que pude. Ahora depende de él curarse y volver con nosotros._

Y así lo hizo. Con su mejor juicio, luchó y se despertó. Regresó sano y salvo al gremio. Tenía una familia, y es por eso que él se hubiera enfadado si su novia no le dijera que estaba accidentalmente embarazada. Porque quería aún más. Quería lazos aún más profundos. Él quería a un niño de pelo azul corriendo, que aprendiera la magia que Metallicana le había enseñado.

Quería una vida.

—Entiendo, Gajeel-kun. —Juvia estaba buscando en su congelador algo, mientras él estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndolo. — Pero ahora mismo tengo que distraerme de todos mis problemas.

Gajeel asintió. Ella estaba en una profunda mierda y, probablemente, estaba pensando en eso durante la última semana... más o menos.

—Dame un sándwich, mujer. ¡Me sacaste del Gremio antes de que pudiera comer adecuadamente! —Se apoyó en la puerta de la cocina.

—¡Ahora mismo! —Río, rodando sus ojos en una felicidad repentina. Las hormonas eran algo extraño pero eran iguales que su humor.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado :3_


End file.
